After the Prom
by GuiltyWriter
Summary: Josh has a problem and it's ruining him and Lily's marriage. Will she frgive him? Or will this be the last straw?


**Kay dawgs... I wanted to put a uber long version up here... but me friends said something about Oneshots. I dont know what they are... but this is a one shot!**

* * *

Josh lay silently in his bed staring wide eyed at the ceiling. Looking to the side he saw his true love, Lily Espisito. He could see a sad look on her sleeping face. Her cheeks were covered with dried tears, and her face was a pale red.

Josh wanted to do anything for her, but he knew that since they got married life was getting much harder. They had to both get jobs, and their landlord, who was their biology teacher, was being hard on them. Making them do yardwork for her. It was hard enough to pay the rent, but to spend four hours a week on yard work was difficult.

His last job was a failure, and completly unsuiting for him. Josh has always been the football guy, but since he quit he hasn't really had a title. Lily always cared for him though. She was the only person who didn't care about his status or title. Lily was the best thing that ever happened to him. Was he rushing into marriage to soon?

Lily shifted. Her neck rose up and down, while her arms pulled up the thin blankets. Josh slowly shifted down towards the bed so that he was eye to eye with his love. He stared at her. He breathed in and sighed heavily. He knew he had to do something quickly if he wanted to save his relationship with Lily. He closed his eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep.

------------------

Lily and Josh woke up that morning to the sound of their landlord Ms. Glass ringing a loud bell.

"Hey there lovers!" Ms. Glass yelled, "It's a lovely day outside, a perfect day for yard work."

Josh and Lily sighed.

"Uhh... Ms. Glass. I'm actually going to look for some work today. Wouldn't you rather have rent?" Josh said aggrevated.

"Yeah... I was going to as well. So we actually don't have any time to take care of your yard," Lily followed.

"Well... you may not now, but if you start looking I suppose you could get some in by noon," said Ms. Glass.

"W-what time is it now?" Josh asked.

"6:30 am, Mr. Ford, and Mrs. Ford I suppose. Good luck with your search. I'll be back at noon," Ms. Glass said, leaving the tired couple.

Lily moaned. "I guess the newspaper will be out already, I'll go get one for us."

"Well actually... I was planning on looking around. You know, maybe going to an internet cafe and checking out the listings on there. Seeing what I can find..." Josh stuttered.

"Well I guess so... want me to go with you?"

"Uhh... no. Actually, I want to do this alone."

Lily looked confused but accepted it. "Sure. I'll go get the paper."

Lily quickly slipped on her clothes and was out the door. Josh got dressed, and waited till he could hear Lily leaving the house, then he was off.

------------------

Josh really did have intentions of looking around, trying to find a job. He walked along the sidewalk, hopefully finding an internet cafe or a 'Help Wanted' sign. He had no luck... He knew that there were always jobs avaliable at the local McDonalds, but he knew he couldn't come home to Lily telling her he got a job at a fast food restaraunt. Half an hour passed. He continued walking.

On his way, he ran into crazy traffic. All the cars were going somewhere. Where would tons of people go at 7 am? He followed the cars to a casino.

Josh had an idea. He figuired if he could get into the casino he could most likely make some money from the slots or something. He checked his pockets to see if he had any starting money. He dug deep and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. _Perfect._

But how would he get in? A fake liscence? Too risky, and expensive. Could he break in? Tricky, but maybe duable.

He followed the cars towards the back of the casino. He turned the corner to see waiters smoking. He waited a few minutes for them to go inside... then sneekily he ran up the stairs and opened the door. The door went through the kitchen, he couldn't see any chefs but he assumed there would be some. He poked his head through more and saw a door out to the casino. He figuired he could sneak through into the casino. Josh quietly opened the door, and stepped into the kitchen. He tried to casually slip through to the door. He slid to the door, but heard a sound coming from behind him. Josh paniced and tried to hide behind a pushed out oven. He saw two men talking and walking past him rather quickly. He crawled out the door.

He was startled to see a casino full of people. He didn't know people came this early. Josh Ford, the good boy, has broke into a casino and was preparing to gamble. This was going to be a rough day.

------------------

Josh ran into his house at 4 pm. All he saw when he enetered was a tired and dirty Lily laying on her bed, newspaper across her chest pen marks all over her arms. When he ran in she slowly sat up, for Josh to see her worn face.

"Lily... you won't believe it... I-" Josh started.

"Yes I would Josh. I can't believe you ditched me! I had to work for Ms. Glass for hours Josh! You were suppsoed to be here by noon."

"I think you'll forgive me. Well I don't know. But you should... look." Josh said, pulling out $1400 dollars.

"JOSH! What are you doing-- how did you-- oh my god! What did you do!" Lily asked excitedly and shocked at the same time.

"Well... I-" Josh knew he had to lie, but he couldn't think of anything, "I umm... went to a casino."

"JOSH!! Whats your problem!? Did you get a fake ID? Or, oh my god Josh!!" Lily was obviously angry.

"Look, does that really matter? I got the money we need Lil."

"Yes... it does matter. You can't illegally break into a casino! Josh... your sixteen!"

"Lily. We need this money. I promise I'll never do it again." Josh went up and held her hands, "I promise I will never do anything like that again."

"Well... if you promise."

"Of course I do baby... I'd never do anything to hurt you. I love you."

"Ok Josh. Well... I couldn't find a job."

"Should I start looking for one? I mean... we do have some money, right? I could still look though?"

"Yes babe I think you should, just in case."

Lily and Josh spent the night seperate and silent. Josh mostly reading the newspaper, and Lily laying in bed, thinking.

------------------

Josh woke early the next day, got dressed and was headed towards the door before he heard a exasperated voice behind him.

"Where are you going..." Lily asked.

Josh paused. "I was ... going to make a bank account. You know just umm... so I can keep this money somewhere."

"Ok..." Lily fell back asleep.

Josh grabbed his money and left.

He walked towards the bank, he knew he wasn't going to invest it. He knew he was headed right towards the casino again. Josh was lucky. He always has been, and he was always the one to win.

Josh attempted to get to the back of the casino again. It worked. He was in.

------------------

Josh came home solemnly to the sight of Lily furiously sitting on the bed, arms crossed.

"Josh I thought you said you were just going to the bank. It's 6 pm. Banks don't take that long." Lily said.

"Well... I went to go see Harrison." said Josh.

"Right... so the money is in the bank or did you completly bipass it on your way to 'Harrisons'?"

"Well... I actually... lost it."

"What? Josh..."

"Ok... you know I can't lie to you. I didn't go to the bank, or Harrison's."

Lily gasped. "Really?" she asked sarcasticly.

"Yeah... I went into the casino again."

"Wait... and you lost the money!?"

"Lil you have to listen to me... I swear I was going to win!"

"Well you didn't Josh. Now we can't pay the rent... and I still can't find a good job, and I know you haven't been looking... Josh... it's too hard."

"Lily I promise I won't go back there ever."

"I know you won't... we have no money. Plus Josh you already promised me you would never go there again. And you broke that promise. What were you thinking? This is so stupid..."

Josh moved closer towards Lily, "Lily I wasn't thinking... but I love you." He reached for your hands, but she pulled away.

"Josh... your charm isn't going to work this time. Everyone has been suckered into this too many times before. Josh... it's too hard."

"We can get through it though..." Josh started crying.

"No we can't!"

"Yes Lily we can!" Josh went to hug Lily but she pushed him away.

"Josh get off of me!"

"No... Lily we have to get through this!" He went to hug here again, but she pushed him away harder.

"Josh we aren't going to get through this! Get off me!"

"Shut up Lily!!" Lily was silent. "Now we are going to get through this! You're going to find a job, we'll get the rent paid, and we'll be alright!"

"Josh... I want a divorce!"

The whole room was silent. Josh started crying and quietly through his tears he asked, "What?"

"Josh... we won't survive like this. I can't survive like this. I want to go home. Josh let me go home... home to people who love me. I want a divorce."

Josh continued crying while Lily gradually joined.

"Fine." Josh yelled and before he slammed the door he said hatefully, "Go home."

Lily sat in the dark, had just lost the love of her life. Her first husband. She didn't know what to do. She just sat there and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
